Express this number in scientific notation. $65{,}540{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{10}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $65{,}540{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.554 \times 10^{\exponentColor{10}}$